It hurts, so good
by BlkHrtdEvl
Summary: Sonic saw Shadow die....right? so what's Shadow doing in Station SquareAlive? I dunno XD mm


Crimson—that's what it looked like…Copper—that's what it tasted like…warmth—that's what it felt like…rain—that's what it almost sounded like….the smell…sweet sweet nectar. That's what he went through his mind as he dragged the sharpened metal across his skin. No chance of mistake, for he was carving over a line that permanently graced his wrist.

xxx

"--_G.U.N military in the city, they're stressing citizens not to panic and that they're only here for protecting the citizens…but from what? That and more, later toni-_" the only light coming into the room was gone. Moonlight filtered into the area when the peach curtain was pulled back a touch, red streaked ebony hair and crimson eyes, glaring, were reflected in the innocent glass window. He sighed, causing the glass to haze, as he looked down at station square and growled a bit at the G.U.N soldiers lining in the streets…it was a wonder how they hadn't found him yet. After being their…science project for so many years he'd grown to hate them…was that so wrong? He thought they'd be able to track him down, but he was fine with sometime alone…away from G.U.N…away from everyone else.

xxx

"Sonic!?!" at the same a cobalt ear flicked, it's owner, Sonic, crouched down even further. Hide-and-seek.

"c'mon you're the only one I haven't found"

"nice try tails but you're not gonna find me that easy"

"maybe but ut's a lot easier when you talk to yourself that loud" a voice came from behind the cerulean teen.

"K-knuckles!?!"

"you found him Knuckles!" a young boy exclaimed. He was young 8 years old 10 tops from the first look, but his intellect far exceeded that age.

"yeah, it wasn't that hard" Knuckles said. He was about 18 years old 19 tops he looked like the kinda guys you'd want to be stuck with in a dark alley [A/N: unless you like that kinda thing. Sonic gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck, not very smart looking right? Well dispite firs impressions, Sonic wasn't that bad a guy, he was kind of arrogant and selfish, but he's kind and loyal to a fault.

"hey how bout we go back home and get some food" Sonic suggested

"but I..you-"

"it's fine Tails, he's just saying that so he won't have to be 'it' right Sonic….Sonic?"

Gone.

With the exception of the dust that he red sneakers were kicking up as he ran back to their home.

"Sonic?!?" Tails called through out the house.

"in here buddy, I'm making us all chili dogs!" he declared with a large goofy grin. Tails' brows came together, he wanted to tell the other that it wasn't really necessary but…

"we're not eating your….'cooking' it's not even edible!" Knuckles pointed out, causing Sonic to rub the back of his neck

"heh, it's not _that_ bad" he said with a small smile as he started cooking food.

"done, you guys," he laughed "lunch a la Sonic" he said with a confident smile, he knew he made the food good _this time. _Sonic sat down at the square table, across from the red-head and next to his little buddy, he watched them for their reactions.

Knuckles took a bite….Tails took a bite…

'terrible'

"it's…good" Knuckles said—which was the complete opposite of what he thought. Tails had a quick looks of awkward…ness on his face, it wasn't the greatest thing he'd ever eaten.

"good job Sonic"

"really? You…you guys think so?" he asked getting a nod from each of them.

After their lunch Sonic went to his room as Knuckles did the dishes and Tails tinkered with…something. The azure humal sat on his bed and pulled a stapled newspaper article from under his pillow. '_Black Hearted Evil or Brave Hearted Hero?_' Sonic thought the title could use some fixing, Shadow, he was a hero…though not everyone knew what he did—what he sacrificed, to save the planet. He gave a heavy sigh, he didn't know why he kept the article if it made him depressed, but he felt like it, the golden bracelet around his wrist and the memories he had were the only things that he had of the other hero. It's been only a month since they saved the planet and Sonic hid it pretty well, how sad he felt, by plastering a smile on. Tails and Knuckles only ate his chili dogs because they don't like seeing their friend sad, he knew that…the thought made him smile a bit. He hasn't been himself in a while, though he herd that G.U.N was around in the city he knew they'd only be here for Shadow, but he was dead...right--he saw him die.

xxx

An hands slid into white gloves as the reporter mad an announcement: "—we interrupt your daily scheduled program to bring you this urgent news, G.U.N officials have notified that they are here seeking a criminal that they believe is hiding in the city somewhere. He's a male, he is about 5'6" ad this is a updated photo of what he'd look like now," the male looked at the screen and shook his head, it was a poorly…very poorly picture drawn of him. "we stress that if you see this male anywhere that you report him immediately, do not attempt anything, he is most likely armed and exceedingly dangerous" the screen turned black and the door was opened then closed "guess I should try to have a _little_ fun while i'm here" a deep voice mused as elevator doors closed


End file.
